conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vereva/Thaumaturges
General : See also: Thaumaturge The Thaumaturge is a highly majickle race. They originate in the easternmost deserts of the Almsaundean Continent where they call the monarchy Bevesta home. Once the recognized religion the world over Majicium still lends much of the cultural staples (and stereotypes) attributed to each race. In the Thaumopaedia, it is written: : "To the Thaumaturges waltzing the Endless Sands, She endowed the soul of Vereva herself. : The Thaumaturges became aware of faith and prayer : And were able to call upon mircales in their time of need." : (Thaumopaedia: Chapter 12, Verse 31-33) The Thaumaturge has an estimated global population of over 89 million. Appearance Thaumaturges are a very humanesque race. The adult Thaumaturge ranges comparatively from short (5'2"; 157cm) to medium (5'10"; 178cm) height and with little weight difference in weight with Humans. They are set apart by their hair, which are vibrant hues of blue, pink, orange and purple and their round eyes in hues just as bright. Thaumaturges are generally lanky, having lengthy limbs. Their skin, ranging from rosy beiges to nude tans, is said to deflect heat contributing to their clothing culture. Royal markings Members of the Bevesdane royal family are easily distinguishable from other Thaumaturges. The royal family is filled exclusively with members with the shades of green hair. The royal green hair is the effect of ancient Majick spells still in effect. The Crown of the Royals, as the spell is named, exists as one of two spells still in effect. Disambiguation The colors of Thaumaturge hair provide a disambiguation between Thaumaturges themselves and Humans. A second disambiguation exists in the their reproductive system; Thaumaturge males being those who carry and give birth to their children. Culture : See also: Culture of Bevesta Thaumaturge culture is one in the same with Bevesdane culture. Thaumaturges, especially those residing in mainland Bevesta, are highly religious. Clothing : Main: Clothing in Bevesta An important factor of Thaumaturge culture is style of dress. Thaumaturge clothing, regardless of nationality is heavy and ornate. Because their skin reflects external heat, their external bodies remain cold. To heat up, Thaumaturges wear clothing in excess: robes over mantles over vests over shirts are very commonplace for the adult Thaumaturge, while the more decorative and finer the material of the clothing marks the power a person has. Culturally, Thaumaturge hair is treated the same way as clothing. Thaumaturges never cut their hair, letting it grow at length. The longest hair of a Thaumaturge was recorded at over 10 feet (3m) in length. In modern culture, hair is trimmed whenever it falls below the ankles, though this is never spoken of in polite conversation as the idea is still a cultural taboo. Religious culture : Main: Majicium : See also: Majick Thaumaturges believe themselves to be the descendants of the deity Bevesta due to her choice to entrust them as the bearers of Majick. When the power of Majick was lost as a result of the Heaven's War, a short-lived decline in religious faith struck Thaumaturges culture greatly. Many Thaumaturges turned their back from Majicium alongside the entirety of the Human, Minotaur and Dwarven races and fled Bevesta. The majority of Thaumaturges remained in Bevesta though a new cynicism was quietly born into the faith. Those who remained with the faith after the war returned to their religious studies. In the world today, Thaumaturge children still study prayers from the Thaumopaedia as an ancient custom of their culture. Coming of age : See also: Coming of age The coming of age process for Thaumaturges in Bevesta is marked with a show of adolescents' knowledge of prayers. The parents of a teenage boy or girl gather his or her closest friends and family for a feast where the adolescent traditionally recites some 450 common prayers, one for each day of the year. Upon returning from his or her Grand Tour, an adolescent is posed to recite at any amount of new prayers they learned on their travels. Holidays Most holidays attributed to Thaumaturge culture are religious holidays, though one holiday is considered purely Thaumaturge. Celebrated on the final day of the sixteenth week of the year, and coinciding with the Kahremite tradition Plate for the Giants, the Cry for Help is a holiday marked by gathering with friends and family, or in the town square and reciting a lengthy prayer. The prayer is lead by a clergyman and is done in unison by all Bevesdanes across the country. Starting at noon, the prayer lasts around two hours. The event has a dress code as well. Thaumaturges wear a long, green coat and hood while reciting. The green color is meant to make the common people more like royal family and by association, more like god. Stereotypes Thaumaturges are seen as conceited, self-righteous and ego-centric with a holier-than-thou outlook on life by other races. The stereotype conflicts with their reputation for being highly religious. Thaumaturges have a history of living up to their stereotypes, though the last real evidence of such tradition is considered 1000 years old. Thaumaturges today are still very involved in their own racial and spiritual affairs though they have become more worldly. See also * Bevesdani language * Bevesta * Races of Vereva Category:Vereva Category:Races of Vereva Category:Bevesta